my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Eight
{| Chapter Twenty-Eight Katsuko had little interest in actually planning the capture of the people who hurt and killed a good portion of the people she knew. She just wanted to find them and take them down, but as Hieronymus pointed out, doing so could prove to be more disastrous. She'd have to settle with swimming in her anger until it was time to fight. They still had time to kill, they couldn't afford to be hasty with their plans. For now, they'd wait and monitor the villains until they were ready and fully equipped to fight. Katsuko was anything but please, but she understood the need to be careful in a situation like this. Hieronymus spent a good portion of his time trying to calm the students who showed up every once in a while. When he wasn't doing that, he was trying to assure his seven children that everything was fine. He returned to the hotel room with a baby carrier on his chest with a very happy baby. "You know what's better than one baby?" "Oh dear god." "Two babies!" When he turned around, there was another baby, also very excited to be there. Katsuko, however, regretted every decision that lead up to this point. "Did you adopt two babies just for the purpose of cracking that joke?" She rubbed her temples, sighing. She couldn't help the gentle smile she had though. "I can't even pretend to be upset. That's really adorable." Toshinori took notice of how happy she looked when she saw the babies, and it only amplified when she got to hold one of them. He smiled at how sweet she had become at the sight of the baby, it made him wonder what she would be like with their own baby. He shook away the thought. He couldn't think about having kids with her, not now anyways. The thoughts still remained in his head, keeping him company as Katsuko played with the baby, who's name was Gracie. Hieronymus looked at him and tugged him away from Katsuko's range of hearing. He looked at Toshinori long and hard before sighing. "There's a high chance that her mother is dead. The attack was centered in an area where she was teaching." He narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand that?" He nodded, mostly wondering why he was being told this. "If what I suspect is true, you must be prepared for taking care of Katsuko. You must be prepared for her pain. I've lost someone once, too. It was crippling and effectively ended my career on the field. Don't let the same thing happen to her. She has spunk, she has determination, and she has the love of humanity to fight for them. Don't let her give up." Despite the many English words he wasn't sure of, Toshinori pieced together what was being said and he glanced at Katsuko. "Who did you lose?" His broken English made him wince, but he brushed that asides for the moment. "My wife and my daughter. My daughter is simply missing, but my wife wasn't so lucky." He shook his head and smiled. "It's okay though. I put most of my time into caring for the children of the world who've suffered more than me. Who need a little guidance in a world of adults who turn them away. You should give it a try, Toshinori. Adopting children who are troubled can not only show them that someone cares, but it paves the way towards a better future." Hieronymus sighed heavily before going back to monitoring the villains through cameras he and a team had set up. Hours of waiting brought Katsuko anxiety and even when it was time to raid the ruins of the school, she was anxious beyond compare. She was angry too, but with her dad feet away from her and her old teacher/friend there, she wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. She was lucky enough to have been able to lie about Toshinori's quirk and say it was buff up, but fighting villains who caused so much damage was another level. - Hieronymus never was speechless. He always had something to contribute to society and the topic of conversation, no matter how small it may have seemed. He was always talkative and ready to start the day, but for the first time ever, he was unable to even open his mouth. Not even twenty feet away from them, on the side of the villains who had ruined his school, frightened his students, was a young woman with eyes like his and a smile like her mother's. Except that smile could kill. Hieronymus stumbled backwards, falling against Akihisa and All Might. His heart ached in his chest and a quiet, stifled whimper left his lips. "Hiero? Are you alright?" Katsuko was by his side, checking for any injuries he may had acquired on their walk here. There was none. "This may be a worse problem than I thought." He looked up at Katsuko, struggling to pull himself back to his feet. "Why?" "We're going to be fighting my daughter. My real daughter."